Plastic Knives
by welcometotheoc
Summary: Songfic to Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Its a new idea that I came up with and I am not sure if has been done before so let me know. Plus its my B-day on the 917 so give me a review as a birthday present.


I decided to try something new. I think it may have been done before, but I'm not sure, if it hasn't cool. Tell me what you think, or if you know that it has or hasn't been done before, cuz I am curious. It's pretty obvious whose POV it is in, but if you are confused ask me in a review or an email: or (You know the deal replace the (AT)s with at signs). Oh and does any one any good Ryrissa stories, cause I cant be bothered to surf around, well actually I don't have time to surf around. I am also looking for someone to be an e-pal with and/or o-write a story with. Reviews a preferable but emails are ok too.

Go to the JEWFRO!!!!!!!!!!!

Lots of Love

Beckie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, That include any characters or place that belong to Mr Joshua Schwartz, Mr McG or Fox as part of their creation, _The OC_. I also don't own the song _Broken_. That belongs to Seether and I guess Amy Lee too. Anyways it's a really cool song and you should all give it a listen.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain ...away_

He had loved her, he had really loved her. But she never loved him. He loved her more than anything, she was his only friend, and he had loved her more than that other girl. He had loved her more than any other girl he ever knew. From the first time her saw her he wanted to take her away, taker her away from all her problems

_I keep your photograph_  
_And I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He looked at her photo everyday, it was one of the few possessions he had chosen and that they let him bring in to, to this place. He wished that he could just see her, talk to her, hear her voice._  
  
_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He was lonely with out her. Why did everything go wrong. He hated himself, every single girl he loved and never loved him back they were scared by him, shit they hated him. One even filed a restraining order. _  
  
_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me here....anymore_

They had taken him away from him, all those white-coated people. They took her away and gave him drugs instead, but the drugs couldn't take away the pain, so they gave him stronger one, and then he felt nothing. He couldn't feel._  
  
_

_The worst is over now_  
_And we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

One day, one day he would be free, he would go back for her and he would take her away, take her away from those awful people, from her parents and from all her problems. Then they would both be happy. But she wouldn't she hated him. Didn't she?

_There's so much left to learn_  
_And no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He wanted to hit something, someone, but there was nothing and no-one around. He would have to settle for hurting himself_  
_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Why did she have to leave him? Couldn't she see he was the only thing in his life that he actually cared about. And she didn't give a fuck about him. She didn't trust him and she never would again. He had hurt her, and badly.

_cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He would never recover. Not from the fact that she didn't trust him, or she hated him, that she didn't care for him, or she didn't love him like he loved her.

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone ...away_  
_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here....anymore_

_  
_The one lesson that they would learn from him, was you don't give mental patients plastic cutlery.


End file.
